Ryounohara (Ryou x Sunohara)
by Sonagisa
Summary: "It's okay, sister." Ryou smiled softly. "Sunohara-san... It'll just be pretend, right?" Truth be told, Ryou had always been pining for Tomoya, despite the fact that her sister was the one going out with him. She wanted to be Tomoya's girlfriend so much that she would be willing to go out with someone else and pretend it was Tomoya.


**AN: Hi, everyone! :D This is my first fanfic, so no hate pls xD I think there is a fic already up with a similar idea to this, but mine is going a different direction with it, and also Tomoya is with Kyou, not Nagisa. It's similar to the Kyou arc, except that Ryou never went out with Tomoya. It's just always been Tomoya and Kyou. Please don't ask me to go into great detail about them, cuz this story is about Sunohara and Ryou! :3 Also, I'm using honoriphics... hope that doesn't get annoying to read... If it bugs too people, I will rewrite it like it's spoken in the English dub.**

**I do not own Clannad, its characters, or anything from Key animations in any way whatsoever!**

**So yeah. This is the first chappy. :3 If you like, pls R&R and I'll continue posting. :D Thankies, loves! 3**

...

Youhei looked desperately to Ryou. "Will you be my pretend girlfriend? My sister's coming to visit and I want her to believe that I'm doing okay." Ryou stood, looking at Youhei in disbelief. He almost looked serious for once. She inhaled deeply, about to answer when...

"You PERVERT!" A fist came flying out of nowhere, mere centimeters away from Youhei's face. It was Kyou who threw the punch , but her boyfriend, Tomoya, was the one who kept her from being able to land it on the poor, unsuspecting victim, his friend. Kyou glared between Tomoya and Youhei before shaking her fist free from Tomoya's grip.

She growled momentarily before shouting at Youhei, "You're _not_ using my little sister as a gag! Do you understand that?!"

"No, wait..." Ryou spoke up, and everyone turned to look at her. It was so strange for her to say much of anything while the four were together. "It's okay, sister." Ryou smiled softly. "Sunohara-san... It'll just be pretend, right?" Truth be told, Ryou had always been pining for Tomoya, despite the fact that her sister was the one going out with him. She wanted to be Tomoya's girlfriend so much that she would be willing to go out with someone else and pretend it was Tomoya.

"'Course," Youhei said with his toothy grin. "I mean... we might have to 'pretend' to do a few things once my sister gets here..." Ryou looked panicked and her shiny blue eyes grew misty. "Only to convince her! It won't mean anything!" Youhei smirked, "...unless you _want _it to, Fujibaya- I mean Ryou-chan!" Youhei's smirk grew bigger.

Kyou was looking on with great pain at her little sister's decision. Even if it was pretend, she was always worried that because of Ryou's shyness, she would settle for less than she deserved. She noticed a strange, foreign look of confidence blooming in Ryou's face.

"C'mon, Kyou. Let her be independent," Tomoya butted in, putting a hand around Kyou's waist.

"Okazaki-san..." Ryou loked over at Tomoya with starry eyes.

"Let's start practicing being a couple, then!" Youhei grabbed Ryou's hand a bit harshly. Her face turned crimson with blush as she started to pretend it was really Tomoya holding her hand like this.

"Sunohara!" Kyou shrieked, wanting to rush forward and pry her sister's hand from his, but Tomoya held her back.

"Huh? Does it hurt?" Youhei watched Ryou carefully, almost with concern.

"N-no, Sunohara-san..." Kyou calmed down a bit. "...It's nothing..." Ryou smiled sweetly at him. Youhei lightened his grip a bit, nonetheless.

"You should tell me when I do something that bothers you..."

"Sunohara-...san...?" Ryou was surprised at how serious and gentle Youhei could be.

"...if you don't, my sister will never believe the act." He smirked at that, pulling Ryou with him as they headed towards town.

Kyou stood watching them with her arms folded disapprovingly as Tomoya wrapped both arms around her, leaning his cheek against her hair. It was common for her to pretend not to notice his romantic advances.

"I hate myself for saying... but they actually look like a cute couple."

"We make a better one," Tomoya answered, kissing Kyou's face. Kyou pushed him away for a second, looking wary.

"Let's not let them get too far ahead. I still don't trust him." Kyou pecked Tomoya's lips once, then broke free to go after Youhei and Ryou.

"Why don't you let me buy you something, Ryou-chan?" Youhei had led Ryou to the shopping district in town.

"O-okay... what are you going to buy?" Ryou's eyes darted to all the different stores: a taiyaki shop, a boutique, a jewelry store, a wedding gown shop, and a cute little toy store.

"Oh, uh, I dunno..." The two walked hand in hand, window shopping for a while, until...

"Oh... oh my..." Ryou's breathing grew shallow and she stopped in her tracks to look into the jewelry store.

"Huh? What is it?" Youhei looked, but didn't see anything that looked particularly interesting.

"S-see the sapphire pendant on that mannequin...?" Ryou pointed it out a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah," Youhei examined it curiously, but still couldn't find anything especially interesting about it. "What about it?"

"Sapphire is the birthstone of September... my birthstone..." Ryou blushed. "It's good luck to have your birthstone with you at all times..." Ryou looked longingly at the beautiful piece of jewelry. "Oh! Sorry! Let's keep going!"

"No, stop! Do you want it or not?" Youhei looked confusedly at Ryou.

"W-well... yes... but... but it's going to be expensive..."

"Say no more! A man isn't a man if he can't provide for his woman!" Youhei pointed towards the sky determinedly, holding his pose for dramatic effect before waving childishly. "I'll be right back, Ryou-chan! Wait for me, kay?" He ran into the store.

"O-okay..." Ryou answered quietly, even though he wasn't there to hear it. She shifted nervously, pulling uncomfortably on the hem of her skirt and then her jacket.

"Uh... hey, Ryou-chan... can you come in for a minute?" Youhei beckoned her inside with an embarrassed look on his face. "And bring your wallet, too, if you wouldn't mind..."

...

In the end, Ryou ended up paying two-thirds of the cost of the pendant. She hadn't realized how poor Youhei was, but she didn't really feel bad for causing him to go broke. She was too busy clasping the pendant in her hands, still amazed and excited for all the luck she was going to have in the future.

"Sorry I couldn't pay for it all myself," Youhei muttered, still seeming ashamed. Ryou didn't seem to hear him.

"With this, I'll have everything I've everwanted," Ryou mumbled, "I'll be the luckiest girl alive!" Youhei watched her carefully, with as much concern as he had displayed before.

"So... what is it that you want? ...-er... Ryou-chan?" Youhei almost seemed to pose it as a serious question.

"Huh...? Oh... you mean, in life? Uh... well... I want to help people... maybe in the medical field... and um..." Ryou paused, looking deeply into the sapphire in the pendant. "I want... to get married..."

"Eh?" Sunohara suddenly looked quite interested. "Is there a guy you'd like to marry?"

"Oh, yes!" Ryou seemed enthusiastic, but suddenly her face fell and she became very quiet.

"It's okay, Ryou-chan, you can tell me!" He flexed arrogantly. "I won't reject you, I promise!"

"Hah...? Ah...!" Ryou looked like a deer caught in headlights. "N-no, Sunohara-san, it's not-!"

"Stop, stop. Geez, I can take a hint," Youhei said, sullenly. He looked rather irritated.

"I'm sorry, Sunohara-san! Please don't get mad," Ryou pleaded, on the brink of crying.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Youhei smirke, trying out a line from a movie he had seen. "You owe me," he purred, trying his hardest to sound seductive. He reached for her shoulder, pulling her closer to him before suddenly kissing her on the lips. She was tense and frightened at first, with a few tears running down her cheeks, but she eventually grew accustomed to it. She pretended Tomoya was kissing her, holding her like this.

"Unh... O-Okazaki-sannn..." she mumbled onto Youhei's lips. She hadn't meant to say anything at all; it just slipped out.

Youhei froze and looked at Ryou in disbelief. "You said... Okazaki-san...?" More and more tears clustered at the corners of Ryou's eyes as she nodded slowly, being honest. He burst out into maniacal laughter.

"Okazaki-san!? You're in love with Okazaki!?" The tears streamed endlessly down poor Ryou's face as she shook her head, trying to deny it.

"N-n..." She couldn't bring herself to lie; she liked Tomoya too much to be able to deny it. She turned and ran for the safety of her home. Youhei subconciously noticed the fine shape of her runner's legs as she fled.

...

"Man, I'm horrible..." Youhei sat in his dorm room, lamenting over the whole ordeal with Ryou. Suddenly his cell phone buzzed. He flipped it open. It was a text message from an unknown number. He opened the message to find...

"**Hi, Sunohara-san, this is Fujibayashi Ryou, from school. :) I got your number from my sister who got it for me from Okazaki-san... sorry if I'm bothering you!**

** I wanted to tell you sorry for running away today and that, if you would still want me to, I can continue to pretend to be your girlfriend if you want. Sorry! - Ryou**"

Youhei pumped his fist. "YES!" He smirked while making his reply:

"**sure u can still b my gf. want to meet again tommorow 2 practice? ;P**" He waited about ten minutes before getting an answer.

"**Okay... are we meeting after school? :)**"

"**yea.. try calling me youheikun this tiem! ;)**"

"**Okay. Goodnight, SUnohara-san! :)**"

"**u mean youhei-kun! ;D**"

He waited a long time for an answer to that, but he never got one.

...

**How was it? :o Too long? Too short? Too bad? Please let me know! Give me reviews please! Reviews o kudasai! ;) See you later, bubbies! **


End file.
